


First Date, First Kiss and True Love

by KuroBakura



Series: After Hours (HIDDLESWORTH) Series [2]
Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddeston - Fandom
Genre: Celeb slash, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Tom go on their first date since they have become lovers that night Chris caught Tom in his office that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date, First Kiss and True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Chapter 1 of "After Hours"

Chris and Tom were heading out on their official first date as a couple. It was only around 6 in the evening but they have to work the next day so they need to go as early as possible. Also, it has been two weeks though since they have starting dating. No one knows about their relationship in or outside the office. Even Tom's family does not even know they he is gay nor Chris's family knows that Chris is gay either. Tom and Chris were walking down the street to a diner close to where Tom lives. Tom's not in to expensive restaurants like many rich guys/men are. He's more of a “Burgers and Fries” type of a guy than a “$250 dollar a person meal” type of guy. Same with Chris as well. Both are rich but very charitable. As they got to the diner, Tom looked at Chris.

“Oh, this man. Every time, I look at him, I feel so happy and lucky to have him in my life.” Tom thought, smiling. Well..he was smiling...until he walked in to a parking sign. Chris looked very quickly and rushed over to his man.

“Oh Gosh! Tom, are you alright?!” Chris asked, rushing over to check on Tom to make sure nothing was bruised, broken, bleeding or loose.

“Yes, Chris. I am totally fine. Thank you.” Tom asked, rubbing his head. Chris helped Tom off the ground and held Tom's hands in his.

“What happened that made you walk in to that sign?” Chris asked, curious.

“Oh...I was staring at your beautiful face.” Tom told him. It was actually the truth, though. Chris looked at him and shook his head.

“What?” Tom asked.

“Wait..you are actually serious, aren't you? ..That is why you really walked in to the sign?” Chris asked.

“Actually, yes, it is. Comical, as it may sound, but it is the truth.” Tom replied, giggling. A couple of seconds later, they both were giggling. Chris then hugged Tom after they stopped.

“I love you.” Chris whispered in Tom's ear.

“I love you, too.” Tom whispered back and kissed Chris on his cheek. Both of them walked back up to the door of the diner. Chris opened the door for Tom and let him walked in first. Chris walked in behind him and held Tom's right hand. As Chris closed the door and a waitress walked over them.

“How many people are in your party?” She asked.

“Two.” Chris replied.

“Table or booth?” she asked.

“Wherever he wants to sit. I'm not too pick about that type of thing.” Chris said, pointing to Tom.

“Either is fine.” Tom replied.

“Alright then.” she said, grabbing two menus from a holder on the side of a counter.

The waitress grabbed two menus from a holder on the side of a counter.

“This way, please.” The waitress, showing them to a table. The waitress showed them to a booth that in a corner but it was perfect for them. Lots of privacy to be, well, you know, a couple in love.

“Is this booth fine for you both?” She asked.

“It's perfect!” Tom said, smiling. The waitress smiled and put the menus on the table. She nodded and went to go seat more people who just walked in the diner. They looked at the booth.

“Well, which side would you like sit on, dear?” Chris asked.

“Doesn't matter...as long as I get to see your gorgeous face.” Tom said, winking. Chris blushed and Tom sat on the right side as he giggled silently. Chris sat done on the other side.

“I'm sorry, Chris. I did not mean to embarrass you.” Tom said.

“Actually, you are the gorgeous one, Tom. You are like a fine wine. ..Me, on the other hand, though...I'm like milk.” Chris told him.

“Chris...you know that is totally bullshit, right? You are very sexy and sweet. Plus, you are only 23 years old! You should not worry about your age. Also, so what? Whether it is 5 or 50 years from now, Chris, I will still love as much as I do, now. You are my world and even know have been only dating for two weeks, I want to be with you forever.” Tom told him, holding one of Chris's hands in his. He lifted up to his mouth and kissed it. Chris leaned over the table and Tom met him halfway. As they were about to kiss, a waitress showed up to take their orders.

“Oh gosh! I'm so sorry. I did not mean to interrupt anything” The waitress said. Chris and Tom sat back down in their seats.

“No, it's fine.” Tom answered back.

“Are you sure? Also, have you both chosen what you like to eat and drink, yet?” she asked.

Tom and Chris looked at each other and blushed.

“I forgot about the menus!” Chris said. The waitress silently giggled to herself.

“It's okay. Take your time.” She said. They did order their drinks, though. As she walked away, they picked up the menus and looked at what they have to offer. After a few minutes, the waitress came back with their drinks and they ordered their food. She took their menus and when to go give the cook their orders. Tom looked at Chris again. He felt like as if he was a teenager on a date with the cutest guy in school. Chris felt the same way. Even with a age different, they have a strong and unbreakable bond. It was a match made in heaven for these two darlings.

“Chris, I have a question for you.” Tom said.

“Yes, Tom?” Chris answered back.

“...Are you out to your family, yet?” Tom asked.

“...No...why?” Chris asked.

“Oh..sorry. I was asking because I was hoping you could give some advice about coming out to my family but it's fine.” Tom told him.

“Oh. Well, I got some good advice from some one I know that came out to her family.” Chris said.

“What did she tell you?” Tom asked.

“Stay calm and just...well...just tell them. I mean, if they accept you, awesome! If they do not, oh well. There are people who will have your back and love you...like I do.” Chris told Tom, holding his hands.

“Oh, darling...you are amazing.” Tom told him.

“Awe. Thanks, honey. You are amazing as well.” Chris told him as well. They sat there, looking in to each other. Then they began making goofy faces at each other to see who make the other one laugh the hardest. Chris won that in a heartbeat. The waitress came back with their orders and put them on the table.

“Would you like your bill now or would you like to wait?” She asked.

“Um, we will wait.” Tom answered.  
“Okay then. Please let us one of us know if you need anything.” The waitress told them. She left and the two men ate their dinners. When they finished and they sat for a few minutes.

“You want dessert or any thing?” Tom asked. Chris thought about for a few seconds.

“Sure! Why not.” Chris said. They called over the waitress and ordered dessert. A few minutes later, she brought out a medium size piece of cheesecake with fresh strawberries and a some strawberry drizzle on it. Chris took a forkful and looked at Tom. He got an idea. Tom looked Chris, who was pointing the fork at him.

“Chris....not here.” Tom said, nervously.

“Why not?” Chris asked.

“...I just...what if someone sees us. I mean, neither of us are out...publicly.” Tom said.

“Tom...I do not mind if people see this or you doing this but if you do...I understand.” Chris said. Tom heard sadness in Chris's voice. Suddenly, Tom leaned forward and ate the cheesecake that was on Chris's fork. Chris's eyes widened as he saw Tom chewing it. Tom looked at Chris as he swallowed the bit in his mouth and then smiled. Chris smiled back at Tom, now feeling happy again. Tom then did the same to Chris. They fed each other until they finished the piece of cheesecake. Tom got the bill and went up front to pay for it. The waitress came back and Chris gave her her tip and go up to meet Tom up at the front of the diner to leave. As they were about to leave, they saw the waitress looked at the tip Chris gave her and clamped her hand over her mouth in shock. Even though the bill was only about 40 dollars...Chris not only gave her double of what the bill was but he rounded it up to 100 dollars. She turned to the door and looked at them Both of them looked at her and smiled. She mouthed “thank you” and they nodded their heads. They left the diner and headed back to Tom's place. Chris drove to Tom's but they walked to the diner. When they arrived to the apartment, Chris and Tom turned around and look at each other and held their hands.

“Chris, I had a wonderful time with you. You are truly one of a kind.” Tom told him. Chris held Tom closer to him.

“Tom, I love you so much. I'm so glad that we became lovers. You are my life and true love. ...Tom?” Chris told Tom. Tom was in tears.

“Tom?! Are you okay.” Chris asked, worried. He hugged Chris tight and buried his face on his chest.

“Oh, Chris! I love you much, too! You make very happy. Ever since you walked in to my office for the very time...I felt like my life has much more meaning. I know, this may sound weird but...I hope we are together forever.” Tom told him. Chris teared up and hugged Tom as well.

“Oh, babe. I hope we are, too. Since I have been working for you, I have felt the same way about you. ...You have, too, made my life have more meaning as well.” Chris told him. They held each other for another minute as they calmed down. When they let go, Tom held one of Chris's hands.

“Well...since have officially became lover and went on out first date...how should we celebrate?” Tom asked. Tom was not talking about sex. Neither of them were ready for that. Plus, it was late as it is. Chris got an idea how to celebrate. He caressed Tom's cheeks and leaned in closer.

“Chris, what ar-!” Tom was cut off by Chris, kissing him gently on his lips. Tom wrapped his arms around Chris and embraced the kiss for a good minute. When they stopped, Chris looked at his watch and frowned.  
“Damn...I got to get home and get ready for bed.” Chris said. Tom felt sad but understood.

“Same here.” Tom said.

“...Want me to pick you up tomorrow? Because I will if you want me to.” Chris asked. Tom smiled.

“I would love that very much. Thank you, darling.” Tom said.

“You are very welcome, sweetheart.” Chris replied. They quickly kissed one more time and they Chris got in his car and drove home. As Tom looked for his key, he sighed and touched his lips.

“I can still feel his lips touching mine from when we kissed. ….Oh, I love that man so much.” Tom thought. He finally found the key, unlocked the door and went in to his apartment to get ready for bed and for tomorrow's work day. As he stopped out of shower, he stood in front of the mirror

“I know we both are still in the closet but no matter how long we have to stay in that closet..I am glad that it is with him.” Tom thought, feeling loved. He looked up at and in to the mirror and said these 4 words.

“I love you, Chris.”

 

 

_**The End** _


End file.
